Infrared (IR) and visible light radiators are used in various types of photo copy apparatus. Usually, they are formed as elongated glass cylinders with round cross section, which terminate in end press structures of generally rectangular cross section. The end press structures must be capable of holding the lamps while retaining therein electrical conductive leads capable of passing high power levels. The lamps are generally high power lamps and can be doped with halogens. The end press is made by squeezing or pressing the heated ends of the cylindrical lamp body, while including therein a thin foil of an electrically conductive material. The conductive foil extends from the end faces of the press by a certain distance in order to permit attachment of attaching pigtails or leads thereto. To insulate the the glass body and the pigtails, and to retain the lamp in customary fittings or sockets, the lamp itself is formed with matching sockets. These sockets, generally of cup-shaped construction, heretofore were made of a ceramic which surrounds the end faces of the press portions of the lamp and are attached to the adjacent portion of the cylindrical body thereof. The cylindrical outer surfaces of the sockets are secured to the glass walls of the lamp and/or of the press by means of a suitable cement. The connecting cable ends, leads or pigtails to connect current to the lamp usually are insulated by a plastic insulation tube pushed over the electrical conductor. The pigtails or leads are located in the space between the glass walls of the press and the inner walls of the sockets and then pass by the lamp to the outside for connection to a source of electric power.
It is a comparatively complex process to connect the sockets to the lamp body, requiring various working steps. First, it is necessary to place cement or other adhesive between the sockets and the press ends. Thereafter, the sockets and the press ends must be axially aligned and longitudinally measured for size, for example by placing the socket-lamp assembly, with the adhesive or cement still soft, in a gauge to determine alignment and dimension. When properly arranged, the assembly with the sockets preliminarily attached thereto must be dried or hardened to permit the cement to set, for example in a drying furnace.